Sport fishing is a growing activity. People are spending billions of dollars every year to catch fish, both on saltwater and on fresh water lakes and streams. Unfortunately, most people are limited in their access to fishing sites. To aid in their enjoyment of this sport, fishing type board games have been developed. These games attempt to give the player a sense of the pleasure of real fishing.